1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal wrap test circuit applied to a radio equipment and a test method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a radio equipment in which a transmission changeover switch and a circulator as a sharing unit for transmit/receive waves are used is not provided with an internal wrap test circuit.
Since the above-described radio equipment does not have an internal wrap test circuit, a wrap test cannot be conducted when an antenna is not connected or an abnormal connection of an antenna occurs.